Mobile communication devices are used in many situations. For example, a user may use a mobile communication device for sending text messages, browsing the internet, or watching a video. Such activities may require a user to look down on the screen of the mobile communication device. Often, users may have their attention focused on the mobile communication device without being aware of their environment.